


Abandoned

by 0o_LilacRose_o0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood and Injury, Dystopia, F/F, Future, Gang Violence, Heavy Angst, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_LilacRose_o0/pseuds/0o_LilacRose_o0
Summary: Some of the times Ray Waters felt alone and forgotten.





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Hey apologies in advance for the bad German and Spanish.

3 years old  
"Why did my mommy and daddy leave me?"  
Ms. Garcia quickly lost her signature smile, and then replaced it with a sad one.  
"Oh, pequeña, I don't know why. They probably couldn't afford to take care of you."  
"Why not?"  
"They, they probably, oh dios, cómo pongo esto..." She took a deep breath and continued. "The city here, after 2075, was a bad place. People lost their jobs, and survived by doing things that made other people lose their own money."  
That didn't answer the question though.  
"But why did my mommy and daddy leave me?"  
"A baby is expensive, pequeña. They probably didn't have the money."  
"So I was too much trouble for them?" Rays eyes began to water.  
Ms. Garcia gave her a hug, and pulled back, wiping away tears that were starting to fall from Rays face.  
"It's not your fault. And besides, without them, I wouldn't be able to talk to you." She smiled "Eres como mi pequeña hija."  
"Y mi hermano?"  
Sam was playing with the other kids his age at the time.  
"Él también quiere a mi hijo."  
"Don't leave me like them" Ray pulled on Ms. Garcia's sleeve.  
"Don't worry, I won't."

7 years old  
Ray stared and stared and stared until the words blurred into nothingness, merging into the grey of the tombstone.  
Ms. Blumen was hugging her and her sister. Her sister began crying, and Ms. Blumen was crying too.  
"Sie ist tot!" Ray realized she was also crying,  
"Ja. Sie ist." Ms. Blumen gave the two another squeeze then pulled back to give her a smile, like Ms. Garcia, always would.  
"Sie sagte, sie würde mich nicht verlassen."  
"Sie tat alles was sie konnte."  
"It wasn't enough though." Sam wiped his face roughly  
"Sometimes it's not."  
"I'm gonna miss her" Ray hugged Ms. Blumen.  
"Me too honey. Me too."  
A man walked up to them, and Ms. Blumen stood up rigidly.  
"Were you Sierra Garcia's wife?"  
"Who are you?" Ms. Blumen squeezed the kids shoulders  
"I'm a member of the Red Foxes. Your wife and you really should have paid up sooner."  
"Run."  
Sam and Ray needed no further encouragement, running away and away past the sound of the gunshot behind them, all the way back to the orphanage they lived in. 

8 years old  
Mr. Jones was nice enough, Ray supposed. He let the kids stay until they were 16, and made good sandwiches. What else could she ask for?  
A lot.  
When Mr. Jones first started working at the orphanage, he was very nice. And then he wasn't so nice.  
When some of the older kids started leaving, Ray began to ask why. They weren't all 16, and besides, some of them were very good children.  
Mr. Jones never would tell her, and her brother said that the other kids should have stayed, but never told her why they didn't, other than that Mr. Jones wasn't a good person.  
She didn't learn why until her brother told her that sometimes she was a sister. She told Ray to keep it from Mr. Jones, who wouldn't have been nice about it, and Ray kept her secret.  
But not everyone was so trustworthy, and Mr. Jones still found out.  
Ray learned during dinner, the last dinner she would ever have under that roof.  
Mr. Jones was yelling at her sister, calling her a "confused bastard" and saying that she was wrong. Her sister glared back but said nothing through the tears forming on her face.  
"Sam?"  
"We can't stay here anymore Ray. I'm so sorry."  
"Out of this place!"  
"I'm so sorry Ray. I'm so, so sorry."  
Her sister kept repeating that, to the confusion of Ray, all the way out the door, until she broke down in tears on the street.  
"I don't want to do this to you, Ray. You should go back."  
"No. I'm sticking with my sister. Or my brother, or whoever you are at any time."  
And through the tears, Sam smiled. 

11 years old.  
He left her. How could he just leave her like that?  
He was all that she had, so why couldn't she remain where she was happy? Where they both were safe?  
Ray looked out the window of the train, and sighed, looking at the deep blue of the night sky.  
She preferred the grey sky at home, overshadowed by the city lights. The polluted air, suffocating to most but still, her safe haven, was far away now.  
The train shook slightly, then went back to a slow rumbling speed through the open field.  
Her brother wanted her to go away. Why? Was she really so unhelpful? Would her safety such be a hindrance for his gang, constantly worrying him so that he couldn't keep working? That was unfair - she was 11! Old enough to join half the gangs in the city, and more than old enough to protect herself.  
Hell, that was his age when the orphanage released him, and when he took her with him!  
"This is outrageous," Ray spoke aloud, wrapping her legs up in her arms.  
"Are you okay?" The girl next to her spoke up, nervously rubbing her own knees. "Were you also sent away? Sorry, that's a stupid question. My parents are doing the same thing. Who sent you away?"  
"My brother. He's scared for me." Ray rolled her eyes, turning towards the other girl.  
"That's ridiculous!" She paused, then continued the conversation. "What age are you?"  
"I'm eleven."  
"Hey, me too! You're going to the academy too, right?" She smiled widely, and Ray smiled back.  
"Yes, I am. I'm Ray Waters." Ray stuck out her hand  
"Cool. I'm Lena Flores." Lena shook her hand happily. "Wanna be friends?"  
"Yes. Just promise me one thing first. Don't leave me behind or make me go away."  
"Only if you do the same." Ray nodded, and Lena continued "Pinky promise."  
Lena stuck out her pinky, and locking it with her own, Ray felt a little warmer beneath the dark blue sky. 

14 years old  
"Adrien, please don't do this!" Ray was crying.  
"I wish I didn't have to." Adrien sighed, "I really wish I didn't have to."  
"You don't! Just please, don't go!" Lena's voice shook "I need you! Ray needs you!"  
"I'm so sorry you two." Adrien went to the door, "I - I love you, Ray."  
"I love you too! Don't leave us!"  
Adrien walked out, knowing the fate (or lack thereof) waiting for them out there.  
Lena looked scared, and sad, holding her girlfriend to her chest.  
"Don't leave me, Lena."  
"I'm not gonna ever leave you like that Ray. Never."  
"We're still so young, aren't we? How are we going to do this?"  
"Hey. We have each other." Lena's voice shook, but she still comforted Ray.  
Ray cried more.  
"I love you, Ray. I really really love you."  
"I... I love you too."  
They hugged for the night, but both made themselves promises to live on.  
They had sacrificed themself for Ray and Lena, and therefore Ray knew that she and her girlfriend had to move on in the memory of Adrien, regardless of the pain it brought. 

Age 15  
It was a mild day outside, and Lena and Ray were relaxing in the studio apartment they owned near the academy. Not wanting to be a burden, Ray and Lena had left the safety of the dorms the last year, knowing the expensive nature of the rooms they lived in. Although Ray continued to take classes online, she spent most of her time working as an assistant, and Lena mostly worked from home.  
Recently though, Lena had been out more often, acting more distant than she ever had before.  
She should have known something like this was coming.  
"Hey, Ray? We need to talk."  
Oh no. She needed to talk. This definitely wasn't gonna be a happy conversation.  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's talk." Ray sat down on the couch, and Lena sat down next to her. "What is it?"  
"I'm really sorry." Lena teared up "I know you won't like this, but I joined the Blue Boars."  
Oh. So that's where she's been recently.  
Honestly, Ray wasn't as surprised as she probably should've been. The gangs had taken away everyone else, why not her?  
She wanted to die.  
"You want me to leave you now, don't you?" Ray bowed her head. "You're gonna break up with me."  
Lena looked surprised and afraid.  
"No! No, I love you, Ray! And I won't do that to you." She looked down, sadly. "Is that what you want?"  
"No. I don't, obviously, I don't."  
"So... we're okay? You're okay with me being in the gang?"  
Ray nodded, and Lena jumped up in glee.  
"Okay, okay. Let's have a good dinner tonight then." She smiled. "In the celebration of us."  
Ray smiled and told a stupid forgettable joke.  
She laughed and she felt better, but deep down she knew that this was not going to end well.  
She was right 

16 years old.  
Ray stood in the kitchen of the new apartment she had bought with Lena, singing the silly German song she heard Lena sing in chorus a few years ago when the door slammed open.  
She ran out to the door, where in front of the door was Lena.  
In front of the door was Lena  
In front of the door was Lena covered in her own blood.  
Ray screamed.  
"H-honey, I'm home." Lena tried to joke, but instead of clear words and laughter, blood came out of her mouth.  
"Lena? Lena! What happened?"  
"I... We were attacked. It wasn't expected. I fucked up, and they stabbed me in the side." She pointed and Ray rushed to clean the wound, using the first aid kit she had forced Lena to wear on her jacket. "Ray, I'm so sorry."  
"No, no don't be sorry! You'll be fine, and then you can be sorry."  
"You're so sweet. I" she coughed again, and blood spewed out onto Ray's shirt. "I know why you wanted to go on a date tomorrow."  
"No you don't, you still have to go on the date!"  
"No, no, let me say this first. I don't want to... I want to say this before I say anything else."  
"You have tomorrow. Please, just wait until tomorrow!"  
"I found the ring."  
"Lena, just one more day!"  
"I love you so much, Ray."  
"Lena, please!"  
"You... light up my life. Like a Ray" she tried to laugh again, and the blood burbled out.  
"You do the same for me, Lena. Stay with me please!"  
"I want to. Your brother tried to save me too, you know? You two are so similar."  
"Lena!"  
"I bought you a ring too." She shakily took it out of her pocket. "My answer is yes. And you?"  
"I... I... I love you."  
"I love you too." The light began to fade from her eyes, and Ray watched helplessly as the love of her life died in front of her.  
Her hand fell.  
"Yes. I'd marry you however many times I could."  
She wished it was at least 1.  
But it would never be.  
She just needed to be useful to someone else now.  
Someone who wasn't Lena to her, but still maybe someone else's love.  
She entered the gang the next day, under the name Lena Garcia-Blumen.

**Author's Note:**

> Some translations  
> Spanish:  
> Oh dios, cómo pongo esto... - Oh god, how do I say this...  
> Eres cómo mi pequeña, hija - You're like my daughter, little one  
> Y mi hermano? - And my brother?  
> Él también quiere a mi hijo - he's also my child  
> German:  
> Sie ist tot - she is dead.  
> Ja. Sie ist.- yes. She is.  
> Sie sagte, sie würde mich nicht verlassen - she said she wouldn't leave me!  
> Sie tat alles was sie konnte - she did all she could


End file.
